Raishin Akabane
|Epithet = Boy |Epithet 2 = Samurai Boy (by Kimberly) |Epithet 3 = Oriental |Epithet 4 = Don Juan |Epithet 5 = Lothario |Epithet 6 = Pupil (Griselda Weston) |Epithet 7 = Rotten Pupil (Epsilon) |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = 1235th'/1236 (Original) ''100th/1236 (after defeating Felix Kingsfort)'' |Age = 14/15 (During the time of the Akabane Clan's Massacre) 17 (Present) |Year = 2nd Year (Admitted) |Gender = Male |Height = |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Kimberly (Machine Physics) |Puppeteer = |Automaton = Yaya |Automaton 2 = Irori (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 3 = Komurasaki (Registered in Volume 13) |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Magic Circuit = |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Registration Code = '''''Second Last |Affiliation = Japanese Army |Affiliation 2 = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 3 = Disciplinary Committee (Temporary) |Affiliation 4 = Gauntlet |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Unnamed father (Deceased) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother (Deceased) |Family 3 = Akabane Tenzen (Elder Brother, Unknown) |Family 4 = Akabane Nadeshiko (Younger Sister, Deceased) |Family 5 = Unjaku (Sword Instructor) |Family 6 = Karyuusai Shouko |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Japanese Army undercover agent |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Course = |Voiced By = (Japanese) (English) |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main protagonist of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a Japanese puppeteer studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a second year student. A surviving member of the Akabane Clan, Raishin entered the Academy together with his automaton, Yaya, to join the Night Party for the purpose of exacting revenge on his brother, Akabane Tenzen, whom he thinks killed his family and he assumes to be Magnus. He is though mainly in the Academy as a spy sent by the Japanese Army to gather intelligence on the latest Machinart developed by major world powers. Originally, Raishin was supposed to receive the examination results of being in the 1236th out of the 1236 or the last place, but since August Veyron passed his test papers blank, he was then placed at the 1235th out of the 1236 or the second to the last place. Hence, he later became known as , the registration code Kimberly gave him after he defeated Felix Kingsfort and obtained the entry qualification for the Night Party. Raishin was then placed to the 100th seat, becoming a member of the Gauntlet, after being rated only in Machinart battle. He is also one of the candidates foreseen by Father Time. Etymology The compound of the of is , meaning "crimson", and , meaning "wing". The compound of the Japanese kanji of Raishin is , meaning "thunder", and , meaning "truth". Appearance Akabane Raishin has short unkempt layered black (dark brown) hair, black eyes (with bluish undertones) that are as sharp as an eagle's, and fair complexion. He has a sharp and angular shaped small built body and an average height. He wears his school uniform composed of a tailored single-breasted open turtle neck-collared black waistcoat fastened with three small vertically lined gold buttons at his left over an open collared tailored long sleeved white dress shirt with gray cuffs. Strapped on each of his shoulders is a what look like a worn out of shape military issued gold buckled dark brown harness connecting onto a golden ring buckle at the center of his back which seemed to act as a replacement for a holster, a gold buckled dark brown arm band on his right arm and a brown belt with a golden ring shaped buckle which are all packed full of magic tools such as magic stones and amulets, equipment such as a knife and a torchlight. He also wears a pair of grayish brown trousers and black laced brown shoes. He has his school cloak which he was seen wearing during the Night Party's opening ceremony. In the anime, the black cloak has a gold trimmed high collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps, a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, a gold stripe horizontally lined below the shoulder level, and below it, parallel on each side of the enclosure are two golden buttons. In the manga, the coat has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of the sleeves, cuffs, a vertical trimmed enclosure, and two unfastened buckled belt straps. After defeating Felix, Raishin was qualified into the Gauntlets and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light. It has a crisscross strap detail on top and is fastened with a snap. The words [Second Last] in a refined calligraphic script is woven with golden thread on the cuff of one of the gloves. Raishin's sleepwear is a white yukata with a single vertical lined black stripe design at his left tomoeri, a huge single vertical black stripe at each of the tips of his sode and a lightgreen to white stripped Heko obi wrapped around his waist. Whenever Raishin is hospitalized, he is seen wearing a hospital outfit. In the anime and in the manga special, he wears a white hospital robe top knotted with a small ribbon at his right, white trousers, and white slippers. In the manga, he wears a hospital robe top knotted with a small ribbon at his right side collar, trousers, and slippers. During the time Raishin was kicked out of his family's house, in the anime, Raishin wore a grey jinbei and in the manga, a scarf around his neck and a haori over his kimono with a hakama while carrying a covered sword. During the night of the Akabane Clan’s massacre, in the anime, Raishin wore a grey jinbei and in the manga, a kimono with a hakama. Raishin wore a coat, in the manga, during the time he was in London until the time he traveled to Liverpool while in the light novel, during the time he was traveling to Liverpool. In the light novel, in volume 6, Raishin wore a jacket, and in volume 0, when he was still in the Japanese Army, he wore an army green Japanese Army uniform. During a fireworks festival at Ryougoku Bridge in Japan, in the anime OVA and in the light novel side story, Angelic Element, a younger Raishin wore a cherry blossom designed light blue yukata with a blue obi wrapped around his waist and in the manga, a yukata with an obi wrapped around his waist. Personality Raishin is a person who when in a given situation thinks that he is the only person who can help will help. Usually though, he only helps women who are in need of help as he does not want to regret not being able to, the same way he felt when he was not able to save his sister, Nadeshiko. Raishin easily gets depressed whenever he is misunderstood by other people because of Yaya's perverted remarks. He is an acute observer who is always keen about his surroundings and an audacious person who boldly makes his choices and courses of actions. Raishin is aware of his weaknesses but does not allow it to set him back. He does not give up easily and always finds a way to attain his goals as he is set on his goal of revenge. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Raishin had his usual playful banters with Yaya. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes have malfunctioned. Along with Yaya, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Raishin used Shinkan Shijuuhachishou on Yaya. She then launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on Yaya, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way into the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. During a lunch break, on Main Street, Raishin and Yaya stood in the middle of the opened path awaiting Charlotte, and as Charlotte arrived, Raishin taunted her into a fight. Two days prior, evening, in the dim hallway of the Central Auditorium, Raishin was disappointed after receiving the results of the special test he just took. Yaya tried consoling Raishin, but Raishin felt even more depressed as he was abashed to face Shouko. Raishin's mention of Shouko's name miffed Yaya, strangling him on the neck, but suddenly, Kimberly interposed, surprising Yaya, thereby releasing him. Kimberly then introduced herself, gave Raishin some advise, and then started walking away when Raishin stopped her to consult on another way to enter the Night Party. Because of Raishin's persistence, Kimberly told him of another way then finally left. Raishin then announced his next course of action to Yaya. Raishin and Charlotte continued on their teasing exchange, but Yaya interjectingly remarked a perverted line and Charlotte picking up what Yaya had said instructed Sigmund of crushing Raishin. Suddenly, Raishin and Yaya sensed an approaching iron ball and evaded it. The iron ball charged towards Sigmund who swat the ball away. Armored Knight, Barefooted Girl, Six-legged Beast, Undine, Jack Frost, and Harpy attacked successively Sigmund, cornering him, and then Golem finally immobilizing him. The iron ball next charged at him, but Yaya caught it before it hit him. The Ten Benchwarmers' Leader stepped out amidst the crowd of students, along with Morning Star Wielder, and offered Raishin a proposal, but Raishin declined and then commanded Yaya to attack. Yaya kicked the Golem away, enabling Sigmund to move freely again. Raishin was about to explain his plan to Charlotte when suddenly Witch fired a fireball at his back, but Yaya had covered him, both of them appearing completely unharmed. Raishin commanded Yaya and she then burst forward and kicked Witch’s jaw. The Ten Benchwarmer Leader, becoming desperate, commanded his group to attack Raishin instead. Armored Knight and Golem attacked Raishin, but Raishin dodged their attacks and then used Kouen Juuniketsu on Yaya. Yaya kicked Golem, causing it to crash into Armored Knight, and then dashed into the enemy's midst. Raishin followed closely after her, picking up a piece of the earlier smashed automaton. He threw it as Yaya performed a feint for his attack to hit the opponent, causing it to loose its balance, allowing Yaya to land a kick, crushing it. As Raishin drew the Ten Benchwarmers’ attention to him, Charlotte waited for their automata to line up in a row, then had Sigmund launch Luster Cannon. The automata were caught up in the blast. The Ten Benchwarmers, defeated, retrieved their automata and scurried away. Charlotte was about to continue her fight with Raishin but Raishin told Charlotte that they will resume it some other time, threw a smoke bomb and ran off, along with Yaya, a considerable distance away from her. Once again, Raishin found himself in his usual dream of his past that kept haunting him. The scene was ablaze and Raishin was searching for Nadeshiko, repeatedly calling out to her. He then headed towards a large room, yanking open its screen doors. Inside a lecture room, amidst Kimberly's lecture, Raishin, feeling sleepy because of his recurrent nightmares, glanced aimlessly around the classroom. Suddenly, Kimberly threw a chalk at Raishin's forehead and then scolded him for ignoring her lecture. She continued on her lecture, this time ending the topic with a sarcasm directed at Yaya. Raishin defended her, bragging that Yaya is the world's greatest automaton because she was created by Shouko. Yaya was miffed at Raishin's mention of Shouko's name and strangled him on the neck. Kimberly then ordered Raishin and Yaya to leave the classroom and clean the Great Hall as punishment for their behavior. It was finally lunch break, after cleaning the Great Hall, Raishin and Yaya headed for the cafeteria, and inside, fell in line to get some helpings of food. Raishin, lacking sleep, realized too late that he had to pay for the food they took. He left his wallet in his dormitory locker and was troubled with what to do next. Suddenly, Charlotte interjected and handed Raishin some money. Raishin accepted and paid for his and Yaya's portions. Charlotte followed suit after then threw on Raishin a notebook with a scribble in it that says that he has to pay with interest the money she had lent him. As Raishin signed the deal, he asked Sigmund how he was doing and Sigmund replied that he was fine. Raishin returned the notebook to Charlotte then invited her to dine together. Charlotte refused then mocked him of insults, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table. Raishin then started talking to Charlotte when he suddenly noticed Magnus. Raishin yanked open the doors and entered the room. He was dazed at scene of the piled corpses of his relatives and their automata everywhere. Tenzen was standing in the middle of the corpses and kicked away the body of the Akabane Clan Head. Opposite Tenzen was an altar and on top of it rested the dead body of Nadeshiko. As Raishin recognized her, he burst out a cry of anguish and despair as Tenzen looked upon him with a cold gaze. Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata. Raishin burst out of the cafeteria and then called out to Magnus. He was grimaced upon seeing Hotaru excessively resemble Nadeshiko. Magnus replied that Raishin had mistaken him for somebody else. Raishin was apathetic and then announced that he had something to give Magnus, and as he lifted him arm, in a split second, he was surrounded by Magnus' squadron. Raishin clarified that he only wanted to give Magnus a gift. Magnus commanded his squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus. Magnus thanked him and left along with his squadron. Rasihin trembled in fear and was downcast at his realization. Suddenly, Felix applauded him and then greeted him. He asked Raishin if he could talk with him for a moment. Raishin complied and then he and Felix headed into the cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Raishin then asked Felix what he wanted from him. Felix requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other Appearances Side Stories Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element III" Facing "Angelic Element V" Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 01 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 02 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 03 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 04 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 05 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 06 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 09 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 10 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 11 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 12 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 18 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 20 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 21 Unbreakable Machine-Doll ex. Crystal Palace Anime Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 4 Unbreakable Machine-Doll OVA 6 Video Game Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Fuurinkazan : An elementary battle concept used by beginners in the field of puppetry that functions as a code or a vocalized command that lets Raishin adjust the nature of the magic energy, the amount of magic energy output, the type of magic art; or , the formation that Raishin and Yaya attacks with whether if it is offense or defense, which Raishin transmits to Yaya. The command is issued in the form of: the nature (based off the Fuurinkazan; , , or ) + number (magic energy output) + formation (offense or defense). The command would look like for example: for strike; or for binding; . * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's agility. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Suimei on Yaya, he releases blue strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with blue magic energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's endurance and sturdiness to intercept attacks. Yaya, in a relaxed stance, a stance to catch an approaching attack, waits for the opponent's attack to land. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Shinkan on Yaya, he releases green strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with green magic energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan for Yaya to release a barrage of movements or attacks. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Kouen on Yaya, with a shou formation, he releases crimson strings of magic energy onto her, while with a ketsu formation, he releases yellow strings of magic energy, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with the respective magic energy for a short duration of time. * : A command based off the Fuurinkazan to increase Yaya's hardness. In the anime, whenever Raishin uses Tenken on Yaya, he releases yellow strings of magic energy onto her, enveloping her whole body, glowing off with yellow magic energy for a short duration of time. : The extreme application of each nature of magic. Zesshou is based on the fundamental concepts of Raishin's sword techniques which Raishin's sword instructor, Unjaku, taught him in the past. * : * : * : * : * : Kouyokujin : Battle Tactician Conjunction Battle Formation : An unconventional fighting style that goes beyond, but not against, traditional Machinart wisdom and common sense that Raishin uses by fighting alongside his automaton. Raishin came from the Akabane clan, a clan skilled in fighting as a group and controlling a military unit as being its hallmark, but having only seriously studied puppetry for two years was incompetent in the field. He uses then the fighting style as a cunning trick to cover up his incompetence by substituting his own body instead in place of another automaton. The fighting style is only possible due to the fact that Raishin has knowledge in martial arts and as well as uses the Fuurinkazan on his automaton, Yaya, who is also capable of independent movement. He still uses the style later on even though he is already using the Setsugetsuka Trilogy. Other Abilities * : Exceptionally allows Raishin to catch his target's movements even if the target is hidden within a huge crowd. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : Equipment * : * : Harness : * : * : A circular bomb that produces a large volume of white smoke after a tiny explosion. The amount of smoke produced can completely fill an area. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Relationships Yaya Raishin oftenly gets angry and scolds Yaya whenever she makes aggressive advances on him and whenever she makes perverted remarks that causes other people to misunderstand what kind of relationship he has with her. Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Karyuusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Unjaku Griselda Weston Loki Alice Bernstein Frey Ionela Eliade Henrietta Belew Akabane Nadeshiko Akabane Tenzen Magnus Kimberly Edmund Hotaru Appearance Gallery Raishin in His School Coat.png|Raishin in his school coat in the anime. Raishin in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Raishin in a yukata sleepwear in the anime. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing.png|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the anime. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing M.jpg|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the manga. Raishin in a Hospital Clothing MS.jpg|Raishin in a hospital clothing in the manga special. Raishin in a Jinbei.png|Raishin in a jinbei in the anime. Raishin in a Kimono M.jpg|Raishin in a kimono with a hakama in the manga. Raishin in a Kimono M II.jpg|Raishin in a kimono with a haori and hakama in the manga. Raishin in a Coat M.jpg|Raishin in a coat in the manga. Raishin in His Japanese Army Uniform LN.jpg|Raishin in his Japanese Army uniform in the light novel. Raishin in a Yukata.png|Raishin in a light blue yukata in the anime OVA. Raishin in a Yukata M.jpg|Raishin in a yukata in the manga. Raishin in a Yukata LN.jpg|Raishin in a light blue yukata in the light novel side story. Character Art Designs Gallery Akabane Raishin's Anime Character Profile.jpg|Akabane Raishin's anime character profile. Akabane Raishin's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I Booklet.jpg|Akabane Raishin's anime character profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.I booklet. Trivia * In the manga, during the time he was in London to the time he traveled to Liverpool, and in the light novel, during the time he traveled to Liverpool, Raishin wore a coat. * Raishin can only barely read and write English, so Yaya reads out for him whatever written that he does not understand or copies down notes for him during his classes. Quote * (To Felix, from Volume 1) : “I wouldn’t be your subordinate even if my mother asked me to.” References }} Category:Humans Category:Japanese Category:Akabane Clan Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Japanese Army Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Gauntlets